Playing Sitar
by JJKMagic
Summary: Zemyx Day Fic: It had started with a mission, a little talking... and it led to days spent together, talking about books or listening to sitar music... ZEMYX. YAOI, FLUFF.


**A little Fic for Zemyx-Day^^**

Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: Yaoi, Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... as always.**

**A/N: Changing point of views: **Z - Zexion, _D - Demyx

* * *

_

**Playing Sitar**

_D: __It is strange… The calming and warm feeling I get every time I watch Zexion reading._

_A simple movement like turning the page of his book looks so elegant if he's the one doing it._

_So I just sit silently and watch._

_He doesn't mind. He said so. All he needs is a bit silence so he can concentrate. Perhaps I'm just too lazy to leave his room in such a moment… but perhaps I'm just too drawn to him._

_Zexion is beautiful. Yes, he is but I never said so. It would be kind of awkward, I guess. But his pale skin, his soft-looking lips and his slate-colored hair that hangs in strands over his right eye… it's alluring._

_At first sight he looks reserved and unsociable but that's not right. You just have to talk to him and you'll see he actually smiles pretty often and it's just adorable. That's how it started, this missions we went on together. We talked, finished our job and returned to the castle, talking some more._

_Zexion is easy to talk to, he's a patient listener… most of the times. After this mission we talked rather often. We met when none of us had a mission and this was when he started to read a book in my presence every now and then. I love it when he finishes it and starts talking about it then it's like I would actually read with him._

Z: Demyx is in my room again, silently sitting and apparently doing nothing but he does not seem to mind. He refuses to leave, prefers to keep me company. It's strange actually. I was alone most of the time when I entered the organization. But Demyx is not like me. He's happy, always trying to be everyone's friend.

From what I first heard I thought he would be annoying and loud but he's not. Alright, he talks pretty loud and loves to play music but his music_ is_ beautiful and it's… nice to listen to him.

His patience surprised me. He would sit in my room for hours without complaining, without saying a single word. I kind of feel bad, like I'm ignoring him but since he's coming to me almost every day there's no other way for me to read. Lately he even seems interested in what I read and I started telling him about it. He understands most of it but some of the more academic subjects… well, he's simply not able to remember what I tell him.

I guess it has been a month after our first mission together that I started thinking. Demyx shouldn't always sit in_ my _room waiting for _me_. Or watching, whatever he does…

X X X

_D: __I nearly squeaked when Zexion asked if he could listen to me playing the sitar! So adorable! He kinda looked nervous, unsure if he should ask. But why would he be nervous? It's nothing special, isn't it? Though I've never really played in front of anyone before… Actually I get more complaints about my music than anything else…_

_But Zexion is actually interested in it! He doesn't seem to be the type for music… but I'll do everything to make Zexion happy._

_Something sounds strange about that… I have not time to think about that. I have to prepare myself. Zexy will actually listen to my music!_

Z: He seems to be… really happy. Yes, obviously. There's still no reason to drag me through the castle like that… perhaps I should tell him that? But he looks at me, this bright smile on his face, and I immediately forget about that idea.

Still there's no reason to become… infected with this happiness, is there? But with him offering me a seat in his room so… enthusiastically I just can't help it.

_D: __Zexion is smirking. He's smirking, isn't he? That's not really helpful. I already am nervous after all._

_Just don't let it irritate you. Just do, what you always do, Demyx. Right… Right. Sitar, I need the sitar… where is it?_

Z: He just started pacing around the room. It looks like Demyx is searching for something. I don't get to ask him before he suddenly takes his sitar from its usual place. How I can tell it's the usual place? There's this soft mark, nearly unnoticeable, where it had just rested.

The moment he sits down beside me I notice that his room has, indeed, no chairs at all.

But thinking about it I guess he really just doesn't need them.

Slowly but determined he begins to play. A soft tune, full of emotions, full of hope, growing steadily louder…

It's strange, isn't it? Aren't we supposed to have no feelings?

But he plays with confidence, his music carrying every emotion he can imagine through the air…

His fingers move along the strings, strings so sensitive I would be to afraid to even touch them…

_D: __He's watching me intently. He seems fascinated and there is this… shine in his eyes I've never seen before. And when I stop, he looks up, right into my eyes._

"I don't know much about music but you're really talented_" He said smiling._

"_Have you ever tried to play an instrument yourself?"_

_He shakes his head. "_Never. I don't have the needed sensitivity"

Z: He laughs softly. "_That's nonsense, Zexy. Everyone can play an instrument, here"_

I stare at him unbelievingly as he hands me his sitar, his one and all. But he's persistent and I have no other chance but to take it.

"_Come on, play!_"

But I can only stare at the instrument, afraid to break it.

I softly touch the string without moving them, without creating a tune…

I hear Demyx laugh and shifting beside me.

I don't realize what he's doing until his hand is leading mine softly across the strings but I can't concentrate on the sound. I'm too busy ignoring the fact that I'm sitting in between his legs now!

_D: He's shaking… I don't know why. It's only natural for me to be nervous. I mean who wouldn't be so close to a man like Zexion… But why is he shaking? Is he honestly that afraid to touch an instrument?_

_After a while he seems to be relaxing. With my help he's able to play a simple melody but I guess that's really everything he's able to… It's funny. The great wise Zexion is unable to play an instrument. Who would have thought that?_

Z: His breath is ghosting over my neck, it's driving me insane! I can't believe I actually managed to ignore it for a while.

His hand is leading mine and I can play a little melody without breaking the strings… but this is definitely nothing I would spend my time with in the future…

After a while I simply let my hand drop. Yes, for the first time I give up. Playing an instrument, that's not for me!

_D: Oh, he simply stops?_

"_You're playing really beautiful, Zexy. Why did you stop?"_

_He chuckles and turns to look at me. "_You can't fool me, Demyx. I'm horrible!_"_

_I pout and he's just laughing at me._

"That's just not for me, Demyx. Stop pouting_"_

"_But I like it when you play. The look on your face is really cute"_

_Zexion sighs. "_Come on, stop making fun of me_"_

"_But it's really cute!"_

_He's shaking his head slightly but I can see the smirk on his face. I don't know why but when I lean forward his eyes seems to fixate me. I feel myself lost in these deep blue orbs as our lips meet…_

X X X

_It's been three months since our first mission together. _

_Zexion loves to listen to me playing the sitar. He actually started playing himself… a little. It took quite a while to convince him though. _

_He loves sitting in my room, practicing secretly when no one is around and I really don't want to brag but…_

_I'm sure he loves me even more._

X X X

_I hum softly as I walk through the castle, listening to this happy tune that is carried by the wind… A really simple tune but full of hope and it's leading me right to my target…_

_It may be strange to hear music coming from my own room but when I open the door and see Zexion looking up and smiling at me I know there's nothing more I need.

* * *

_

So... that's it for now^^ Hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review. ^_^**


End file.
